The Menacing Universe Seed! Kamioren's Rampage!!
の の ！カミオレン ！！ |Rōmaji title = Uchū no tane no kyōi! Kamioren bōsō!! |TitleImage = Super_Dragon_Ball_Heroes_Episode_14_titlecard.png |Number = 14 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 9 |Airdate = July 28, 2019 |Previous = Super Hearts Joins The Fight! An All-Out Earthshaking Battle! |Next = Send Kamioren Flying! Overwhelming! Ultra Instinct! }} の の ！カミオレン ！！|Uchū no tane no kyōi! Kamioren bōsō!!}} is the fourteenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Hearts draws his energy cubes towards himself and charges at Goku hard enough to knock him to the ground and out of his Super Saiyan Blue form. Hearts continues to drive his fist into Goku's stomach, causing Goku to cry out in pain and mocks him by asking if he can make the fight more exciting. Meanwhile Kamioren continues to gloat over their own strength after letting off a powerful energy wave only to find that Android 17 had protected both himself and Piccolo from the blast by using his Android Barrier. The two unleash a violent and fast assault on Kamioren that causes them to begin to crack apart at the seams. Hearts, noticing his ally at a disadvantage, decides to give them more power. Using his energy cubes, he shrinks the Universe Seed down and sends it over to Kamioren where it becomes placed in their chest. The power up from having absorbed the Universe Seed's gathered energy causes Vegeta, Future Trunks and Fused Zamasu to take notice as Kamioren's appearance changes considerably having now become giant in size. Kamioren fires another energy blast at Piccolo and Android 17 and though they are able to fly out of the way in time, Kamioren sweeps the blast around which destroys much of the city. Vegeta and Trunks then abandon their fight with Zamasu in order to assist the others in their battle. Android 17 and Piccolo try attacking Kamioren though to no affect and are easily swatted away with a single hit in return. They make it back to their feet where Vegeta and Trunks attack along with them but once again to no affect before being taken down with another energy blast. When Kamioren goes to hit Vegeta, Goku suddenly intervenes and tries valiantly to fight back but is easily overpowered. Caught in Kamioren's grip, Goku struggles to break free but explodes into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Kamioren once more fires the same energy blast directly at Goku only to find that he is unharmed and unmoved by it. Goku now in a higher state of power prepares to fight the giant once again. Major Events *Kamioren is powered up significantly after merging with the Universe Seed. *Goku taps into his Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- state once more. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base) vs. Hearts (Super Hearts) *Android 17 and Piccolo vs. Kamioren (Base/Ultimate) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Android 17, Piccolo vs. Kamioren (Ultimate) *Goku (Base/Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kamioren (Ultimate) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Android 17 *Hearts *Fused Zamasu *Kamioren Locations *Earth Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete) *Super Hearts Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Hearts defeats both Goku and Vegeta. *In the manga, Ultimate Kamioren only confronts Jiren in Universe 11 where they are swiftly defeated by the Pride Trooper. *Kamioren enters into their Ultimate form by merging with the Universe Seed in the anime and by taking a small portion of it's power in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 14 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes